Storms, Roofs, and Korra's Opinion
by KalGal
Summary: Korra and Mako are stuck together in his loft when a bad thunderstorms don't allow her to leave. T for language use. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

**Summary: Korra and Mako are stuck together in his loft when a bad thunderstorms don't allow her to leave. T for language use.**

My arms folded over my chest and I picked at the thick padding with my fingertips. I was hesitant to take it off because under it I only had my chest wrapping on and that could make for an awkward time.

Mako was in a corner reading by the open window. The glass panes had been pushed open to get some cooler air into the room because the humidity was trying to kill me.

I fanned myself and rolled up my thick sleeves. Mako looked up from his book and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why don't you just take it off?" I made a grimace at him.

"I'm not very well covered underneath, thank you!" I turned my head to stare at the wall but then looked back. "Turn around."

He rose that stupid eyebrow again and I threw a pillow from his bed that I was sitting on at his face. He just let it hit his foot and drop to the floor before snickering but he tuned to face outside.

I tugged at the padding and it slid over my sholders and I tossed it over in a pile where Mako threw his over an hour ago.

Bolin was staying over at a friends house and I couldn't even go get my change of clothing because the stairs roof had a large hole in it and that would normally not be a problem except the fact lightning and water, together scare the crap out of me.

I let the cool, rain drenched air wash over my skin and made me smile. While I don't like to Bend in the storms dosent mean I don't like to watch them, because I do.

The bright jagged lines that slash the sky and make it seem like the sky is cracking. I kicked at Mako's extended legs and he pulled them up to his chest so I could sit down.

I rested my elbows on the wooden frame and my head on my hands and watched the storm.

"What are you _doing_?" Mako's voice shocked me and it took a minute for me to find my voice.

"I'm watching the storm, why?" He pulled his eyebrows together and looked at me. "What?"

"It's just some rain and lightning, nothing more, nothing less." He looked down at his book and smacked him over the side of the head. "What was that for?"

"How did you learn to Lightning Bend?" I questioned impatient.

"My father taught-"

"That's what I thought, so who taught him? And then the man before him? You can trace Lightning Bending back to lightning _itself_! Right now your looking at a Master Lightning Bender; _nature_." I don't know what got me so worked up but when I was finished I stood up and clomped over to the smaller window above Bolin's bed to watch the storm. He looked at me like I just shit out some puppies.

Mako's POV

When she asked to sit down I knew something bad would happen and now look, she's in the corner pouting.I sat my book down and looked over at the Avatar who had her back to me and was staring at a wall.

"What is wrong?" She might be angry because I was planing on going out with Asami tonight instead of attending the team dinner like we did every time after a match, where Korra would pay with some money Tenzin gave her.

But Bolin had to leave early so I told Korra we could reschedule then she started complaining about how she was busy a lot of the time and Bolin left during the fighting and when we came up to get a drink the roof thing happened. Then the vents refused to let cooler air from outside in so we sat in the room sweating our butts off.

I had torn out of my training gear long before she had and I questioned why till she told me to turn around and the sound of slightly wet top met the pile of clothing.

I tried not to look up and just answer her questions as well as I could without looking, but I peeked a few times. No comment.

When she kicked my feet I pulled them up because it meant she wanted to sit down, the only think I wondered was why, it was poring outside and then I asked her and she exploded on me like a bomb and then clomped over to Bo's bed and glowered at the window and the wall.

Woman are not my strong point and that is why I leave them to Bolin, he understands them.

I stood and walked over to talk to her. I sat down on the mat bed and looked at her face. She met my gaze head on like normal so she must not be to angry.

"What?" She snapped. Nope, I take that back.

"What was all that Lightning crap over there?" She crinkled her nose and it made she look like a little kid, almost cute.

"It's not crap! I was taught by the greatest masters and they all told me that you have to honor the Forfathers of Bending. It seems like no one around here does. Heck, even I don't very often!" She looked at me imploringly.

I just looked at her funny. I had seen her in many different lights, fighting for people she cares about, when she is scared and worried. But never like she just wanted to be believed, it was unnerving.

In a good way, I think.

Korra's POV

He looked at me like I had just told him I was a Panda-Cat.

"What?" A soft half-smile spread across his face and I looked at him funny.

"Your kinda cute when your all worked up." I could feel a blush making its way over my tanned cheeks while he seemed blissfully unaware of what he had just said.

"Are you ok?" I mentally smacked myself when my voice shook.

His smile dropped and just as I was going to question what type of drug he had been taking he leaned forward and his breath danced across my lips.

I sucked in some much needed air and looked into his eyes. They seemed almost comptemplating, like he didn't know if he should kiss me, which he should not because he has a girlfriend. And it was bad.

Another smile crossed his face and the words 'Screw it' came from his lips and I would know because he was less then an inch away. Then there was nothing between us.

His lips tasted like autumn leaves and cinnamon. His hands splayed themselves on my bare hips while my hands tangled in his slightly damp hair. I pressed myself closer to him and I could feel him smirk against my lips so I gave his hair a slight yank and he jumped.

I laughed before he pushed me back onto the bed. I started laughing harder and Mako's chest rumbled with a chuckled above me.

I tried not to think about making-out with Mako on his younger brothers bed but he seemed to notice it too and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder before plopping me down on his bed and falling down next to me.

"So _Avatar_, where were we?"


End file.
